Lu Kang
| Gender = Male | Eye color = Brown | Fur color = Gray | Clothing = Green belt with brown pants | Other attributes = | Also known as = Lu, Xi'an Po, his imperial highness , his royal highness , his majesty | Status = Living | Residence = The forbidden city (possibly) | Occupation = | Family = The Emperor (grandfather) | Combat style = Improvised style of kung fu | Master(s) = Po | TV shows = Kung Fu Panda: Legends of Awesomeness | First appearance = "Royal Pain" | Voiced by = }} Lu Kang (later christened Xi'an Po) is a character from the television series Kung Fu Panda: Legends of Awesomeness. He is the royal grandson of the Emperor. He first appeared in the episode "Royal Pain", where he was brought to Po, Shifu, and the Furious Five to train and master kung fu in order to claim his royal birthright. Biography In Legends of Awesomeness Lu Kang is born the royal grandson of the Emperor. Lu Kang's parents are unknown but possibly one is the son or daughter of the Emperor. But the parents probably didn't raise him. He is the heir apparent of the emperor. But in order for lu Kang to be the future emperor of china he needed to Learn Kung Fu in order to claim the throne. He calls himself xi'an Po. Personality Lu Kang is much like Po: childish, excitable, panicky, and exceedingly clumsy, often breaking objects and getting his hooves stuck in a pickle jar. He is also humble, preferring others to call him Lu, and he lacked self-confidence due to no one believing in him. However, when he gained confidence in himself, he was able to improve greatly in kung fu, and used his new-found strength to ultimately defeat his treacherous personal emissary and earn his place in the royal family, being in line for the royal throne. He still, however, remained a klutz afterward, but conceding that he was "an awesome klutz". Fighting style In his time training with Po, Lu Kang has learned to master a variety of weapons. He has shown to have great skills, particularly with the bamboo staff, a short jumprope, and the crossbow. Although he has mastered skills of kung fu, Lu Kang is still quite clumsy with the weapon, as shown when he trains with Po. Relationships His grandfather Lu Kang had a struggling relationship with his grandfather because he is a childish klutz. The emperor was worried about his grandson because he thinks his grandson is a klutz and he is in line of succession possibly. Po Coming soon! Meng Tao Lu Kang relies on Meng Tao because Meng Tao is the only one who can babysit him. Clothing Lu Kang wears a simple pair of brown sweatpants and a green sash across his waist. Trivia *Though spelled slightly different, Lu Kang is also the name of from the popular fighting game series, . Gallery Images Coming soon! View more... Videos Coming soon! View more... Quotes Coming soon! Read more... References de:Lu Kang es:Lu Kang Category:Characters Category:TV Series Characters Category:Males Category:Minor Characters Category:Bovids Category: Royalty Category:Heroes